The present invention relates generally to pneumatic tires, and more specifically to multi-ply radial ply pneumatic tires.
A pneumatic tire in accordance with the present invention is believed to exhibit generally lower sensitivity to load transfer during turning and rapid deceleration than prior art radial ply tires.
Prior art multi-ply radial ply tires have carcass plies that are turned up around the beads with the lateral edges of the carcass plies located radially inwardly of the lateral edges of the tread reinforcing structure. However; in a tire according to the present invention the tread reinforcing structure overlaps the turned-up portion of one of the carcass plies.